This invention relates to the field of endodontic dentistry and, in particular, to the adaptation of ultrasonics thereto and specifically to ultrasonic endodontic files.
The concept of using ultrasonic instruments in the field of endodontia is known as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,278. Files for such use are also known as illustrated in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,278. Other patents refer to files used in powered instruments for endodontia, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,571. In addition to the files described in the previously referred to patents, the K file which is of square cross-section and axially twisted during manufacture and other endodontic file configurations are discussed in European Patent Application No. 0 019 356A1, published Nov. 26, 1980.
From before June 30, 1980 which is the filing date of U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,278, research effort has been devoted to making ultrasonic endodontia commercially feasible rather than just an experimental undertaking. It is believed that only now with the final step of the invention of the present application has really practical ultrasonic instrumentation of endodontic files become possible.
An object of the present invention is to provide endodontic files having practical utility in ultrasonic instruments.
It is a further object to provide such files within the confines of the basic concepts of commercially available endodontic file construction.